1. Field of Application
The present invention relates to a receiver system for installation in a vehicle, which receives signals that are respectively transmitted by a plurality of devices or systems for such purposes such as vehicle door unlocking, conveying tire pressure information, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of remote control or remote detection systems and devices are now utilized with motor vehicles, such as a tire pressure detection apparatus that detects the air pressure within each of the vehicle tires and transmits a signal conveying information relating to the detected pressure values, a keyless entry system that locks/unlocks a vehicle door in response to transmissions from a device such as a “remote key”, a “smart entry” system (Smart Entry is a registered trade mark) having functions such as enabling switch-on of the vehicle ignition and/or engine starting only if a security cipher transmitted from a “smart card” indicates that the driver is a valid user of the vehicle, etc.
At present, the various signals that are transmitted by such systems are received by respectively different receiver apparatuses, with the communication frequency, data specifications and operation timings being different between each of the receiver apparatuses, e.g., respective receiver apparatuses for the tire pressure detection apparatus, the keyless entry system, the smart entry system, etc. An example of this is described in Japanese patent publication No. 2004-189072.
However this has the problem that the number of components required to constitute the plurality of receiver apparatuses is high, so that the manufacturing cost is accordingly high.
It should be understood that the term “receiver apparatus” or receiver system” as used in descriptions herein and in the appended claims is used with the significance of “wireless receiver apparatus” or “wireless receiver system”.